By the River's Edge: A Shin Story
by Raimon-The-Bull
Summary: Based around the Japanese game Morenatsu, this is going to be a different telling of the story. What would happen if you could sit next to Shin at the Welcoming Party? Where would the story take you? Read and find out! Rate M for language and sexual themes in later chapters. Yaoi. All character are not owned by me and have there own respected owners. Ty and enjoy.


At the River's Edge: A Shin Story

I stood at the sink in the bathroom of Raimon's, coughing and wheezing heavily down the drain. _"Why the hell did I leave my fucking inhaler at home…"_ I thought to myself, trying desperately to get a grip on my lungs. _"On all the days I could have forgotten it, I'd have to leave it at a time like this… Hiro-kun is coming today… He could be here any minute… and I'm in this stupid public restroom, coughing my brains out… You could almost go as far as saying I'm coughing up a hair ball!" _It'd been a long time since we'd seen Hiro-kun after he went to the city with his parents. I wonder if he'll remember me. Sure, we didn't share quite as close a bond as himself and Tora did, but friendship is still friendship.

I gave a few more heaves for air, before a larger tiger beastman came into the bathroom behind me. "Shin…" His voice came to me. "Shin, I ran over to your place and got this for you real quick…" I turned my head to see the muscular tiger holding out my precious breathing apparatus. Without a word, I quickly lunged for my inhaler, uncapping it, and taking in a large breath of the medicated air. "Heh… No need to thank me or anything…" The tiger said sarcastically. In response, I turned to him and gave him a small nod. "Thanks, Tora…" I said, as I slowly felt my windpipe loosening its death grip.

"Don't mention it, Shin… Didn't want you to have to be at home when Hiro got here… Might've upset him." Tora replied with a small laugh. _"Oh, I see… Always thinking about Hiro-kun… Old times all over again…"_ Oddly enough, the thought of the old times returning made me break into a small grin. After Hiro-kun left, things were never truly the same for us living here. He was the 'glue' that held us all close together. I mean, we're all still close, but this is the first real gathering we've had in maybe a year. Things were just emptier without his presents within our daily lives. I turned and walked past Tora, heading for the opened door.

Glancing about Raimon's, my eyes suddenly locked with a strange human teenager stepping into the store. He was moderately tall and rather thin, but that was not what caught my attention. His hair was jet black like onyx, and his eyes were a deep chocolate brown. Could it really be our Hiro-kun? Unnoticed, I watch as the boy approaches Tora and the others who had gathered.

"Hiro! We've missed you so much!"

"What's the city like? You have tell me all about it!"

"Do you still play video games, Hiro?"

After a few more moments, I finally got the nerve to approach him and greet my old childhood friend. I gave him a small, nervous wave, but it almost seemed like Hiro-kun looked right through me. For a second, I could tell he had no idea who I was, but luckily for me, after a moment, it seemed to come back to him. "Shin! Hi! How are you?" He gave me that old smile he used to make. I've missed that cheerful grin, more than I even knew.

Keeping my cool like usual, we talked about the simple things for quite a while. I bet he couldn't tell that the teen inside me was squealing in excitement to see him again. I've learned he's changed quite a lot, but all his little cute mannerisms are still there. We talked and talked about anything and everything, which is very odd for me. I'm not used to being the most passive of lions and open of books. Somehow or another, we managed to sit next to each other during the feast. Be it chance or fate, I was really happy to get to keep talking with him, though like usual, I kept myself calm and collected. Come to think of it, I wonder if my stern appearance fightened Hiro-kun? I can only hope not. I kept pushing the dumplings I'd gotten around my plate, being not that hungry.

"Shin… I heard you like to cook; Tora told me. Is that true?" Hiro-kun asked me with his grin. I nodded, correcting him a little. "I… do enjoy baking from time to time. Why do you ask?"

"Oh… Well… I was going to ask if you could… maybe… sort of… give me some lessons? If you could, I'd be extremely happy." Hearing that was the deciding point in this conversation. Interrupting him right there, I had quickly told him he could and that he could come over to my place tomorrow. He seemed excited about that.

The rest of the welcoming party, though uneventful, was just as lively as the beginning, and it was all thanks to Hiro-kun's return. Hell, everything here is all thanks to Hiro-kun. This group was beginning to shatter and turn into drifting rain, but our 'glue' is back for the Summer! Who knows what lies around the corners for us all? Anything is possible, right?


End file.
